


Carry Me, T'hy'la

by Alryetagory



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Beast Spock, Elf Winona and Jim, M/M, Minor Blood and Gore, Off screen death and murder, on screen death, youtube inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/pseuds/Alryetagory
Summary: A song came to his ears and he allowed his curiosity to take him to it. Upon seeing the one who sung it, he wished to take them for a mate once they matured to mating age. As he watches and stands guard over the years, he grows to love his mate more, but when he is attacked and captured, displayed for all to see. He fears he will never see his mate again...Shitty summary is shitty, but please take a looksie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did the 24HR challenge, something I try to do every year on Halloween, but have failed to do in the last 4 years. However I got inspiration at the very last minute! I was on youtube, =when is anyone ever not on there?=, looking for something to spark a Halloween fic when I stumbled across a few vids. After watching them, the EBIL Bunny woke up and demanded I write!
> 
> Just so we are clear: I OWN NOTHING!!!! NADA, ZIP, ZILTCH!!! Not the song, the characters, or even the elements involve with the story and the setting, to some degree.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6DGpzY1egY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QPtFy7OnGE
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyn8gAYtNu4
> 
> Two of the videos are the same song, but one is a picture of a scene in the story!

_**Carry me to my love  
O'er the sea to the clouds above...** _

The sound of the sweetest voice carried through the forest, dancing on the wind. The voice was soft and light like the wind, haunting like the hypnotic dance of moon and star light through his domain. He followed the sound, drawn to it like nothing has ever drawn him before. His hulking frame raced with the shadows, swift and silent, his great wings folded close, allowing him to run faster. Stopping, he held his breath and waited, hoping the voice would come again, that he hadn't lost it before he saw who owned it.

__**Where I know he's waiting for me  
Carry me to my Love  
O'er the sea to the clouds above...**

He shot off once more climbing over undergrowth, rocks and fallen trees, under low branches and overhanging formations of the earth until he saw them. Sitting in the clearing bathed in the warm golden light of the sun, a woman in a stunning silver dress, her hair was as golden as the sun, her skin a rich golden tan as well. Her eyes were a gem like hazel. He watched her weave flowers into a crown as a small child stood before her, dressed in a play out fit of breeches and a jerkin. It was the child who was singing. Hair as golden as their mothers, skin a paler golden tan.

_**Mmm...** _

He felt his chest ache with emptiness. The song was done, but then the woman began to hum, her voice beautiful, like the babbling of a brook, the wind playing in the fields of flowers. She paused as the child hummed the same tune, matching her.

“Very good, Jim... you know the chorus, but now--”

“It is time to return.” came a stern voice, this one like jagged rocks and sand, not pleasant at all. The one it belonged to even less pleasing. He watched the man in important looking robes and armor, stand over the pair. His dark hair just beginning to gray with age, his body while still fit, not as agile with his advancing age.

“Yes, my lord...” the woman murmured, standing gracefully, her hand coming to rest on her child's head, pulling him close and behind her as she kept her head bowed.

That was when he noticed the ears, she was an Elf. He thought them extinct, hunted and captured, sold into slavery, forced to serve their masters and often killed before they could have children. When the numbers began to fall drastically, it was too late to stop the death rate. But clearly there was a pair before him, and he was sure they were only two of but a precious few, if not the last of their kind. The child's ears weren't as defined having not grown into them just yet.

The man sneered and led them away, the woman and child following him, but as they got further away, the child looked back and eyes as blue and free as the sky, as vast as the seas looked back. He knew then he would claim the little Elf when they came of age...

_**Mmm, mmm...  
Mmm...** _

He heard the song, walking up to the clearing, he stood by the treeline and watched as the child, no longer a child, but now an adolescent. It has been some years, and he's never heard the song in full, always catching the chorus or hearing it hummed. He quickly adapted himself, using his age and knowledge as well as his power to taken human form. Donning clothes and armor taken from felled foes, he would slip into the ranks of the guards, always watching and listening. As the years had passed he realized the child was male, however because he was a Creature of Nature and one of the last of his kind, he was more effeminate and from what he could smell of him, his sex was both that of a male and a female.

He also noticed that the woman, his mother, suddenly stopped coming when the boy had to be only 8 summers old, a little older maybe, or perhaps younger, he wasn't sure. Elves were tricky to guess their age since they could be hundreds of years old and still look as if they had only just became of age. He blinked when the boy walked up to him, a crown of flowers within his fists, offering them to him.

Smiling under his helmet, the thin slit hardly enough for the boy to see his eyes, but somehow he knew he was pleased, he knelt down. He's watched the others enough to know the significance of dropping to one knee, laying a fist before you and bowing your head enough to expose the back of your neck to another. He silently pledged himself to the young Elf, allowing him to place the crown of flowers upon his head. Slowly standing, he bowed his head as the boy smiled and then went back to his spot, pulling out a book to read or to writing in. And like the times before the man with the rough voice would come and get him, looking displeased and stern.

They would leave and he would remain, unnoticed and easily forgotten. The others of his kind thought him mad, a disgrace to their proud race for he chose a weak form to race about in almost daily. But then the day came. He had been visiting the grave of his own mother when the humans found him and attacked. He fled, roaring to his clan to flee, to take refuge while he led the beings on a chase. They set traps, had shot him with arrows, spells and even sharpened stones until they finally collapsed him, ropes binding him down and the rotten creatures dared to saw off his proud horns! Cutting him off from his power, his ability to shift lost to him.

Caging him, they brought him to their massive walled city stuck him in a another cage of marble, iron and daily they tormented him, starved him and jested. After the first year in the cage, he no longer bothered to react, to growl and snarl, to attempt to maim or scar the fools. It had been a year since he saw his Elf. And then one day he saw the stern man walking with the Elf on his arm, the boy was gone, the adolescent left behind in the wake of the beauty of a now adult Elf. Oh how beautiful he was, skin still a pale gold, eyes still as free and blue as the skies, as vast as the seas. His hair long and still a shining sunlight gold.

He now wore a dress of silver, gone were his play clothes, his breeches and jerkins, a crown of stars and sat around his hair, shining like moonlight, a matching necklace around his neck. He kept his head bowed, his face forlorn and marred by a frown. He watched them as they walked by, a knight behind them, guarding. Another man in armor looking arrogant and proud walked slightly before them, speaking to the stern man, now gray haired and no longer as imposing, but still fierce in his presence.

The Elf looked up for only a moment, those eyes landing on his own feline gold eyes, coming to a pause, only to be yanked harshly, slapped in the cheek for stalling them even if momentarily. He frowned, displeased, but could do nothing, he was weak, sickly and imprisoned....

He awoke in the night to see a hooded figure before his cage. So someone came to slay him while the others were sleeping! How cowardly! But the person only paused before his cage, carrying a heavy burden which turned out to be food. And a large pale of water. Setting them down, they tore a chuck off and ate it, proving it was not poisoned, drinking some water to prove the same thing again. Accepting the peace offering, he ate and drank, feeling the years of hunger and thirst draining away with each mouthful.

He startled when something touched his wounded sides. It stung but it also felt oddly nice. Looking he saw the person cleaning his wounds. The next night was the same thing, and again the following night. They kept going for a fortnight then two, months and seasons changing, wounds cleaned and healed, lost wait gained again, however because of how small his cage was he could not exercise as he wished. The medicines and meals he realized sometime later were laced with magic, Elvish magic. Scars faded into new flesh, fur growing in their place once more. Strength returning, horns regrowing back to their former glory and then the first shift! The nights his silent companion did not come, he would change and with the added space due to a much smaller body, he was able to retrain his muscles, regain stamina and his true strength once more.

And then the night came, his silent companion had just laid out his meal, was removing the last of his bandages when the stern man came with him a crowd with torches and weapons drawn. He didn't know what was happening, however when the stern man began yelling at the silent being, back handing them so they collapsed at the foot of his cage, the hood falling away to reveal his Elf. The young man glared at his attacker, speaking for what seemed to be the first time against his Lord. He voiced the unjustice done to his people, their rape and murder all at his command because he wanted the beatiful creatures for himself!

He spoke of how the man beat his mother to death the day her song failed to yield him his youth and strength, how he would force him to sing, however he had refused, humming his songs, never giving his voice to his ears. He watched as knights stepped forward, moving to stand around the Elf, shields in their hands, raised above them to block rotten food that was being thrown at them from the crowd. Even a few ladies and maids, a couple of healers and what looked like labors coming to join them. They were surrounding the cage, protecting him as well. The stern man did not like this and he bellowed for someone, a Khan. And from the crowd stepped the arrogant man, who did not look pleased.

“Your bride, it seems, needs a lesson in knowing his place! And obeying his betters...” He snarled lowly.

“Of course, Lord Marcus... However,” They all gasped when the man, Khan grabbed Lord Marcus by his head, and with inhuman strength crushed it between his hands. Snapping his fingers, his own people emerged from the crowd, the terrified citizens fleeing away before they met a similar fate to their Lord. “I no longer obey your orders... Now then James, come here. I would hate to kill your little 'friends.' And come away from that filthy thing, it is a beast after all.”

“I will not! I am no longer a slave to him or to you, to anyone!” James shot back.

Khan frown at this and stepped forward, his people charging the group.

He watched the two groups fight, James standing defiant even as Khan got closer and closer, that is until the man smacked him. He fell, with a cry, but sat up, spitting in his face, only to be grabbed and beaten. This enraged him, growling as he stood up in his cage, thrashing and roaring until it shattered around him when his wings broke free, opening to their full length. Eveyrone gasped as he stood free of his cage and then he roared loudly for the world to hear before he charged Khan, knocking him away from James, picking up and tossing him about, batting hims and his people with his paws. And once he had them in a group he roared in their faces, bared his fangs in a promise to kill them if he saw them again.

Most fled, those who did not tried to fell him and he made good on his promise to kill them. Once done, Khan's blood the last to stain his fur and muzzle, hr looked at the group, a knight tending to James, who looked to be in shock. Feeling as if he shattered any chances with the boy he fled...

He sulked for months, spring became summer, summer became fall and just when fall was about give into winter, he finally heard it.

__**While you sleep, dream of me  
I'll be keeping our memories  
Living in my heart and soul  
Waiting for the day  
When we will be together again...**

Voice was still so sweet, still so hypnotic. He slowly ventured from his hollow, traveling the forest and passed the fields, toward the massive walls of the city.

__**Carry me to my love  
O'er the sea to the clouds above  
Where I know he is waiting for me  
Carry me to my Love  
O'er the sea to the clouds above...**

He stood in the gates of the city shocked to see its people lined up on either side, those who stood with his Elf, his James keeping them from rioting, some throwing rotten food once more. He walked forward, towards his James as his form morphed and melted into his human one, his armor and helmet in place, his cape a brilliant crimson as he walked toward the silver clad Elf, one of the knights passing him a shield which he held a loft, gripping his cape and wrapping it and his arm around James, who picked up his skirts with one hand and rested the other on his shield arm. They began walking down the path, and towards the gates, the others loyal to James slowly falling into step with them.

__**Take me away to the shining light  
Over the waves peaceful at night  
There among the stars glowing in the dark  
You watch over me  
Smiling down, patiently**

He looked up at him, their eyes meeting a moment, as a sweet smile lit Jame's face. They walked out of the gates, over the fields and back into his forest. Those loyal to them, following as they smiled at the beauty of the forest. They didn't even startle when his clan arrived, watching them as they moved deep into their territory, to a long ago abandoned keep. The others moved around them moving inside to find places to rest as James' voice echoed around them.

__**Carry me to my love  
O'er the sea and to the clouds above  
Where I know he's waiting for me  
Carry me to my Love  
O'er the sea to the clouds above...**

_**Carry me to my Love...** _

_**Mmm...** _

The song faded as James removed his helmet. He felt soft hands touch his face, his large nose, his high cheek bones, play with his untamed hair and over his own pointed ears so unlike the Elf's. And then he and James were kissing. It was soft, sweet and perfect.

“You've always watched over me... At first it frightened me, worried me... but then I realized my song... it called to you... It called you to me and it made me feel safer than I've ever been. Mother told me that our songs could do many things but only one who can truly hear us, hear our words, is meant to be ours and we theirs... I am James, last of the Elves... Who are you?”

“I am Spock, Alpha of the Beasts... And I am eternally yours, my mate...”


End file.
